Pokemon: Willow's Dark Plan
by niceman555
Summary: Years after the events of Kalos, Ash and familiar faces enroll into one of the many Pokemon Universities around the world. Everything is normal until the Head Professor, Professor Willow, goes rogue and creates a new "policy" that forces all students to give up their Pokeballs, and put somewhere nobody except Willow knows. Will Ash and Co. be able to overcome Willow?
1. Chapter 1

"Ash, you know why you're here, I hope."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm failing Math class or something. Can I leave now?"

"You're in one of the most respected universities out there. This is a place known for talented scholars looking to pursue their dreams in life. You are the exact opposite. You need a wake up call."

"Did you say something? I was busy thinking about why I should care about what you say."

"That's it, Ash. You want to play this game, don't you? I can play, too." Willow stood up and put his hands on the table. "I know what you love most. It's interfering with your education. I'm taking away your Pokeballs until you can prove to me that you are worthy to even breathe in this place."

I stopped looking at the floor and looked up at Professor Willow, irritated and agitated at my ignorance. "You're gonna take my Pokemon away?" I stood up. "They didn't do anything wrong. But, if you insist on taking my property, go ahead. However, you will not lay one finger on my Pikachu."

"The janitors already confiscated all your Pokemon, including Pikachu. I'm not trying to hurt you. You are an intelligent man. You are very lazy, however. If I take away something you love most, you can fight to get it back."

"Willow!" I kicked my chair across the empty room. "You can't fucking do this to me! You aren't my father! I've been with Pikachu for a decade now! Would you like it if I kidnapped your Sligoo and gave it back to you when you lose the fucking dick lodged into your throat?" Infuriated, I flipped the table over and dug my eyes into Willow's curious stare.

"Well, that's all the time I have. Please get out of my office." Willow flipped the table back up. "Now."

I tightened my eyebrows and stared into Willow's eyes. Thinking I can't really argue with the professor who runs the academics of the University, I turned around and slowly walked to the exit. Willow coughed and mumbled. "Ash. Have a good day. Also, could you pick up the chair? My back hurts."

Bullshit, I thought. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

. . .

It was nearly midnight. I couldn't fall asleep. Pikachu helped me when i was depressed, and now he isn't there. I was only failing two classes. I mean, I guess my roommate was a straight B student, and everyone else I know is doing better then me, but so what? Failing a few classes isnt bad. Whatever. I got up and stretched. Might as well make something to eat. Walking over to the kitchen, which was just a microwave, some counter space, a "stove" and a few cabinets, I saw my roommate, May. "Hey, May. What you doing up so late?" May jolted and turned around. "Don't fucking do that, you scared the shit outta me!" We both blushed and laughed. "Someones a bit on edge today. You know, as the guy who lost all of his Pokemon today, I didn't expect you to be so jumpy. You alright?"

"Uuh... Yeah. I'm fine."

"Look, May, if it has something to do with Brock giving you those dick pictures I saw you looking at, its fine. All I have to do is look down to see a bigger dick."

"You saw that?" May blushed again. "Anyways, it's nothing. I shouldn't be awake this late. I have some homework to do. Night, roomie."

May started to walk away, but I put my hand around her right cheek, feeling her smooth skin and silky hair. "Look, I understand you like me. I get it. You don't have to be so disclosed about it." I felt her long, wavy, flawless hair. "I like you too, May." She didn't push me away. "I... I..." May tried to talk. I slowly pulled her head towards my lips. But May pulled away. "Ash, I like you, but I don't want to be with you. We've been friends for years. Don't make this hard on both of us. I just want to keep being friends."

I walked a step back from May. "Oh... O... Okay. S.. Ssorry." I walked back into my bedroom and gently shut the door.

I heard a really loud beeping noise. "Uugh..." The alarm read 6:30. I still have 3 hours till class. But, instead of pressing the snooze button, I unraveled my sheets and grabbed a Monster. Through the window was a clear sky and a bright sun. "Today's gonna be a good day, isnt it?" I muttered to myself.

I brushed my teeth and went outside the dorm, breathing in the air. Since no classes are going on, I might as well go to the Pokemon Stadium. But, I caught something from the corner of my eye. Professor Willow, walking towards me. What the hell does he want?

"Good morning, Ash. Looks like you're up a bit early. Everything alright? If you're having roommate or personal problems, I'm right here."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm not your enemy. The only enemy is you. Just remember that."

"You took away what I wanted to be ever since I got my Pikachu. My dream has always been to be a Pokemon master. I have beaten more gym leaders, defeated more champions, traveled across the world, caught more pokemon, and I am an expert Pokemon trainer. I don't care about Math or English or anything besides my Pokemon. Just remember THAT."

"You know how to force little creatures to do your bidding. I have a Doctorates in educational leadership. I have mastered literature, the arts, and history. Pokemon are just a mere distraction. Just because we have creatures other places in the galaxy don't doesn't mean our educational standards change. You came here for a reason, Ash. Academics always win."

I growled and looked down. He was right. I turned around and walked towards the stairs. I won't let him put me down.


	2. Chapter 2

Right before I went down the second set of stairs, Misty barged out of the double doors, crying. "Misty?" I said, worriedly. "Ash..." Misty fell into my arms, uncontrollably sobbing. "Woah... What happened, Misty?"

"My pokemon are gone... Someone took them. I heard rustling in my dorm when I was asleep, but I didn't think it would be anything bad. My roommate Dawn would never do something like that, her Prinplup is all thats important to her. I didn't do anything wrong..."

"I know who it is, Misty."

Suddenly, Professor Willow stood right on the second set of stairs, tapping his foot against the cold steel.

"Oh. So you figured out my plan already? I don't care if you're failing a class. I'm tired of people treating Pokemon as a source of entertainment and not as a thing to be valued and loved. It really is sad how some people treat Pokemon. I've seen people abuse the weak ones, use them as their sex toy, impregnate them with their own kind. It's sickening. I don't care who you are, Pokemon need to live with some freedom."

Misty retorted. "I treat my Pokemon with love and respect! I don't abuse them at-"

Willow interrupted. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. You know, you have a big mouth for someone who shoved one of Staryu's spikes up her anus and ejaculated all over a Squirtle. I know the things you do, Misty. Don't act innocent."

I didn't know what to say. Did Misty do such things? "No... That isn't true..." I stated. Willow adjusted his glasses. "Of course it is. Unfortunately I had to watch it on the cameras placed around the dormrooms to know."

"I will find my Pokemon..." Misty said, with a hint of anger.

"They're being shipped to a safe place. A place both of you will recognize differently. I'm sorry it had to come down to this. Pokemon and humans should be separated. At Earth people don't have to worry if some giant metal flying horse will stop time and destroy everything, you know."

Professor Willow laughed, drowning out the tears of Misty. "Well, off I go! We keep bumping into each other, Ash. Weird."

After Willow walked outside the stairway, I picked up Misty and looked into her beautiful sea blue eyes.

"I lost everything I loved, too. Look, we'll get through this. We will get our Pokemon back."

Misty sniffled. "We... we can do it. Together."

"Are you forgetting about me?."

I turned my head to the right. May was leaning against the unopened double door, with the other one partly open.

"Don't count me out." May insisted. "I lost my Pokemon, too, you know. I don't know where my poor Lilipup is. Or my Munchlax."

"We never meant to, May." I said, with Misty still dazed in my arms.

"I know..." May paused. "But if we are going to stop them, we need to pair up." She put her right hand out.

Without thinking, I put my hand out. May's hand felt like a red rose, warm and loving. "I'm in." I said, with enthusiasm.

We both glanced at Misty. "Are you in?" We said, simultaneously.

Sitting on the steps, Misty uncupped her hands from her face. Slowly getting up, she placed her hand out, wet with her tears.

"I'm... in."


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my book to page 378 in my AP Calculus class. Next to me was my sexually active best friend, Brock, eating a bag of Dugtrio's. "Want some?" He said, mouth full.

"Oh, no. Sorry, not into Ground type food."

In the distance, I saw Misty, looking at me. She looked away and blushed.

"Woah, you two a thing?" Brock said, laughing.

I got a bit angry. "No, Brock. Mind your own business."

"Oh... Sorry." Brock scratched his head. "Hey, look! It's Professor Willow! Pretend you're working!"

"What?" Ash hesitated. Professor Willow was standing behind the teachers desk.

"Students of this University. If you don't know already, we have a new policy." Willow looked around the room. "Today we live by a world of magical creatures known as Pokemon. I'm sure some of you have owned a Pokemon, yes?"

Students started murmuring around the classroom.

"Quiet, please! Pokemon are a mere distraction to all of you. You came here for an education. This isnt a daycare for your little pets. They are meant to have the freedom all of you humans have. So, whats the point I'm getting to?"

Brock whispered in my ear. "This guy is fucking whack-o."

"Yeah. He took my Pokemon. I can't do much about it, though."

"Wait, he took your Pokemon already? I still have mine. Why is he targeting you?"

"He isn't. Misty and May don't have their Pokemon, either. Maybe he hasn't gotten to you yet."

Professor Willow was continuing on with his speech. "My point is is that you will all be better in a place where these little slaves of yours arent in your way. This isn't the University of Pokemon. Yes, there are some classes and a whole Stadium in this University dedicated to Pokemon, but learning how to abuse monsters is not our mojo."

"You know, on Earth, it is illegal for humans to put two or more dogs in a cage and make them fight until one cannot stand. Pokemon battling is disturbingly similar. So, I want you all to hand over your Pokeballs to me."

Brock stood up. "Why would we hand our Pokemon to you?" Other students started to stand and protest, but Willow stood there and laughed.

"If you don't do it, I'll force you to." to everyone's surprise, Willow took out a Pokeball.

Brock laughed. "You're an old shit, Willow. Do you even know how to use a Pokeball?" He grabbed a Pokeball from his belt. "Toxicroak, go!"

a red flash of light emerged from the Pokeball for less then a second. Out of nowhere, Toxicroak appeared out of thin air. Toxicroak looked at Brock and cried out his name. Other trainers began to unleash their own Pokemon.

Willow still stood there, not even dripping a sweat. "This is your final warning. You know, you shouldn't be so disrespectful to me. Hand over your pokemon, or I will use force. You wouldn't treat your Calculus teacher like this, would you?" Willow looked over at Professor Pine, who was in a corner, trembling in fear. "Speaking of Calculus... Sorry for intruding. I never would of thought these 'students' would be so rebellious."

A whole array of Pokemon stood together, side by side from their trainer, with their eyes fixated on Willow. There was at least a hundred Pokemon. The classroom, which has a similar layout to that of a theater, was abrupt with noise and Pokemon cries.

But, Willow didn't enjoy it. "Well. You leave me no choice." He said, even though his voice was drowned out by the screaming and yelling.

"Pikachu, destroy them."

The entire room was silenced in an instant. Flicking the ball off his fingers, Willow smiled directly at me. The dark red ray of light emerged from the ball when it hit the ground, revealing his only Pokemon: my Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" I ran to the middle isle and pushed my way through all of the humans and Pokemon in my way. Finally, I emerged from the crowd, dashing to Pikachu. I grabbed him and put him in my arms like a little baby. Something wasn't right. "What did you do to him?" I questioned Willow.

"I erased his memory. Everything. It's irreversible. Sorry."

"You..." I looked down at Pikachu. It's pupils were empty, as if he never saw me before. "YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled.

"Oops?" Willow said, laughing hysterically.

I snapped. Gently putting down Pikachu, I eyed Willow, who was no more then 5 feet away from me. I cracked my neck and balled up my fists. With great speed, I lunged at Willow, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the wall. The entire class stared in awe. Willow slowly turned his head to me and laughed, not caring that my hands are around his neck.

"P... Pikachu... Use Thunder... Thunderbolt!"

"What?" I said, in confusion. Then it clicked.

Shit. Turning around, Pikachu was charging up his Thunderbolt. Releasing my grip on Willow, I stared at Pikachu's pupils. Dark. Souless. Willow walked away and laughed. "You asked for it, Ash. Never put your hands on a Professor."

I ignored Willow. "Pikachu, stop, please!"

He was charging up his electricity to absurd standards. The aura glowing around his body was yellow and bright with this false hatred. I looked down. "Do it, Pikachu." I begged. "DO IT!"

Pikachu obeyed. Fixing his evil eyes on me, he concentrated all of his electricity on my body. I collapsed to the ground and watched the last seconds of my life pass before me. This is it, I thought. Finally, the electricity ceased from my body, but the pain was too much. With one final glance at the entire classroom; Misty, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and May, everyone I spent my life with; I shut my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness. That's all I saw. You can see nothing, but others can see you. It's a scary thought. Something can jump out at you at any given time and it can make you fall backwards on the earthy soil. But I'm not scared of nothing. I'm not gonna get comfy on the ground, I'm gonna get right back up and fight. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I look around, but there is nothing visible to the eye. I look at my feet, which have seemed to disappear, and touch the floor. Oddly enough, my fingers went through the floor and created a ripple that bounced off the invisible walls of the room. Confused, I walked slowly towards the wall and pressed my hand against it. Suddenly, a bright light shone from the middle of the room, revealing what the darkness hid. Low and behold, I was in Professor Oak's Laboratory. But no one was to be found.

Suddenly, the entrance doors flew open. It was Gary Oak, his head down, hands in his pocket. Noticing that someone else was in the room, he raised his head. Somewhat surprised, he chuckled to himself and slowly walked over to the table where he retrieved his Squirtle. Putting his hand on the table, a tear ran down his cheek. Still confused and overwhelmed, I walked over to Gary and placed my arm over his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?"

Gary sagged and gave a heavy sigh. "Professor Oak passed away."

Shocked, but still confused to if this is real life or just something going on in my head, I looked down myself. "Wow. That's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, hes the one who gave me my Squirtle and you your Pikachu. We still cherish them like kids even though were in our early twenties."

Professor Oak is dead. This was the man who gave me my life. My Pikachu. He made me into who I am today. There is no way I will let him down. I grabbed something from my backpack and placed it on the table. It was my half of the Pokeball that I kept as a memory from the first time we argued. "Take yours out."

Around his neck lay a necklace that featured the other half sagging on his chest. Taking it off, he looked at me and placed it down. "I remember those times. When I caught that Pokeball from a fishing rod." He chuckled. "Those were good times. Now everything is going downhill. Shoulda just focused on Pokemon and not about other things I don't care about."

He's right. Pokemon is important. What am I doing with my life? I know more then enough to be educated. Why would I go to a University? I placed the Pokeball in my hand. "Here. Put it together." I said, quietly. Hands shaking, Gary grabbed his half and pressed it against mine. The fit was perfect, making the Pokeball look new and fresh. I capped the Pokeball and slowly placed it down to the table. Before I could, however, a shimmer of darkness appeared from the Pokeball and captured all of the light around me.

Being unable to see, I walked around aimlessly. I wasn't in the Lab anymore, because if I was, I'd be bumping into all of Oak's bookshelves. Scratching my head, I kept walking in every direction. Nothing. But, I was not alone.

"I see you understand now, Ash." It was the voice of Professor Oak.

I looked around. "Oak? Where are you?"

"Sonny, why do you need to see me if you can already hear me?"

True, I thought. Suddenly, it started to rain.

"Anyways, Ash. You've been in a coma for a little while now. You suffered some pretty bad injuries. Nothing where you're a paraplegic or something. You have a good endurance to electrocution. What you're hearing is your mind trying to wake you up."

"Wake me up? I've been in a coma for how long? What are my injuries? Where am I? Understand what, exactly?" I asked. But Oak didn't answer. Instead, he laughed. "So many questions, young one. But your time is limited. You have only a few days until Willow completes his plan." Looking up, I saw a clear image of Oak, with his gray hair and his wrinkly face. Suddenly, the image faded and switched over to Dawn. The room then transformed into what looked like Route 201, which was the first place I met her.

Dawn laughed. "Remember this? This is where we got our Pokemon from Professor Rowan!" She snapped her fingers, which transformed the area to the Contest Hall in Hearthome City, which was empty and quiet. "This is where I won my Ribbons with my Piplup!" I paused for a moment. "So, what is this all about, Dawn?" I questioned. She then appeared out of thin air, right next to me. "See, Ash. I devoted my life to Pokemon ever since I got my license at ten. Ever since we departed a few years back, I noticed that you were starting to get a little worn out. Even when we took that cruise to Johto, you seemed to lose empathy for Pikachu. Are you alright?" Dawn piped up and fixated her glare on me. "Do you still cherish your Pokemon?"

I hesitated. "Uuh... Yeah."

"If you did, you would be trying to get them from Professor Willow!"

"How do you know about..."

Dawn interrupted and walked up to me. "You aren't the Ash I knew when I was ten." Looking into my eyes, a tear went down her cheek. Trying to explain, I looked around the Hearthome Stadium. Surrounding the dirty arena lay rows of fancy red velvet seats and a giant jumbotron. I put my arm around Dawn's shoulder, and with my free hand I pointed to the general location of the stadium. "See, Dawn. I love my Pokemon with all my life. But, as you get older, things you like can sometimes turn rotten. That's why I joined the University; so I could become someone else. I didn't know exactly what, but Pokemon kinda pooped me out." Dawn didn't agree with that at all. "All of those adventures go down the drain because you 'got tired of it'? Pokemon isn't a hobby. It's a lifestyle." She paused, but I didn't need to hear anymore.

"Dawn, you're right. I've dreamed to be a Pokemon Master since I got my Pikachu. I don't know what I was thinking." I breathed hard. "I failed all of my friends. I'm sorry, Dawn."

She looked at me and smiled. "See? You understand now. But, I have one favor to ask of you." I looked in her eyes and took my hand off her shoulder. "What?" I said.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Suddenly, Professor Oak appeared out of nowhere. Both then started getting closer to me, shouting "WAKE UP!" in harmony. I slowly backed away, putting my hands over my ears. I can't just wake up in an instant. As I was walking backwards, I bumped into a wall. I was cornered. Almost like zombies, both Dawn and Oak kept walking slowly towards me. Suddenly, the entire stadium became filled with other humans, which were chanting "WAKE UP" at the top of their lungs. Oak and Dawn were no more then five feet away from me. Out of nowhere, I heard a massive ringing in my ear, which caused me to slouch against the wall. The ringing wouldn't stop. I started to get a throbbing headache. Everything was getting blurry. With one last breath, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
